Inala
Inala é o primeiro NPC amigável que você vai conhecer. Ela pode ser encontrado atrás da porta superior esquerda do corredor principal da cidade. Inala ajudará o jogador a derrotar os muitos males da Aberoth fornecendo direção, equipamentos e treinamento especial. Você pode iniciar uma busca por simplesmente afirmando "quest" no bate-papo. Arquivo:Inala.gif Quests Visite lysis Esta é a primeira missão Inala e mais fácil de longe. Se você concorda em ajudá-la, Inala dará um clube para a proteção e dizer-lhe para visitar Lise. Para encontrar Lise, simplesmente siga para o sul da cidade até ver uma cabana com teto de palha. Matar Rabbits e Bee ao longo do caminho e coletar ouro, como você vai precisar de algumas moedas para pagar o ensinamento de Lise. Caçar Morcego Esta é a segunda missão que lhe dará Inala. Para esta missão, você terá que matar 12 Bats. Para torná-lo mais fácil, sugere-se que você siga para a caverna de morcegos junto à área de largada. Assim que estiver pronto, Inala vai agradecer e dar-lhe 25 de ouro. derrote os Rogues Essa busca vai exigir que você para derrotar 15 rogues. Eles podem ser encontrados em roaming em todo o Rogue Den. Há pouco a se preocupar com o tempo que cada desonestos está envolvida separadamente e que o jogador está em uma quantidade razoável de saúde. Rogues são muito fáceis de kite por correr para trás e bater-lhes à direita depois que perca seus socos, então esta missão não deve demorar muito esforço. Essa busca recompensa o jogador com uma corda. Derrote Ratingar Este é o seu primeiro teste real como um campeão da Aberoth. O chefe desonestos Classificação pode ser encontrado nas profundezas da Rogue den para o oeste. Ele tem sua própria página nesta wiki com dicas sobre a espancá-lo. A recompensa para esta missão é um sash. Mate Thieves Próxima missão da Inala é matar 20 Thieves. Isso pode ser facilitado por matar o ladrão na sala leste da rogue Den para obter key dele e, em seguida, entrar na porta trancada. Há muitos ladrões nesta área e ainda mais atrás de passagens escondidas. A recompensa para esta missão é um um anel de defesa. Caça a Wolves Sua próxima missão leva-o para the forest para o leste do grassy field onde quer que você Inala para caçar e matar dez wolves. Os lobos são muito mais perigoso do que rogues, de modo que esta missão não deve ser tentado assim que ele estiver disponível. A recompensa para esta missão é um wolf pelt. Limpar Campo Rochoso Inala agora volta sua atenção para o orcs ao sudoeste. Ela quer que você limpe a stony field de todos os orcs para que seus escoteiros podem entrar no cave. Para completar esta missão você deve obter o golpe mortal no último orc ainda vivendo no campo Rochoso. A recompensa para esta missão é o acesso à bind wounds skill. A habilidade é livre, mas o seu foco será automaticamente comutada para ele após a conclusão da missão, para se certificar de que é o que você quer. Derrota Ourik, o Rei Orc Sua próxima missão exige que você vá profundamente na orc cave e derrote Ourik, o rei orc. A recompensa para esta missão é um ring of defense. 2. Derrote o Shaman O shaman é um inimigo muito desafiador que pode ser encontrado no orc cave. Ele e sua Disciples pode ter um monte de danos antes de ir para baixo. A recompensa para esta missão é um leather strap IA Behavior Além de dar missões e treinar os jogadores na skill of binding wounds, Inala não faz muito. Ela às vezes percorre o corredor. Personagens Sempre útil, Inala é um jovem vestido com uma camisa azul claro. Como uma menina, ela possuía um animal de estimação Rabbit que gostava de dormir em seus braços. Inala parece ser o único membro do NPC ativo da resistência trapaceiro, embora ela tenha mencionado outros. Ela serve as funções de recrutador e líder da resistência. Inala odeia covardes e virão a considerar qualquer herói sua amiga depois de terem provado sua bravura. trivialidades Se você se recusa a ajudar Inala, ela não vai falar com você até que você se desculpar. Tem alguma história com Ratingar, que diz "I love you Inala" se ele morre em um alto nível de embriaguez. Se você disser Inala "I love You", ela responde com "Isso é doce, mas eu mal conheço." Category:Quests Category:NPC Category:Humans